


I Would Walk 500 Miles

by bananaboatt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, just soft boys being soft, ten is only in this briefly sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboatt/pseuds/bananaboatt
Summary: At 25 Johnny decides to quit his boring desk job and take a new one being offered to him on the other side of the world. All to meet his soulmates.





	I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a bit of a mess as it's my first written one that i've managed to complete in over a year, but i'm hoping to get back into traditional writing s o. this wasn't proof read so if you find any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> anyways it's a soulmate au where whatever your soulmate writes on their skin is now on yours
> 
> it only shows up once but:  
> italicized: johnny  
> bold: taeyong  
> bold and italicized: yuta

“I’m going to quit my job I think.”

Ten looked bored at the confession, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Is this supposed to be news to me? You’ve been miserable at that job for about two years now, I’m surprised it even took you that long.” Johnny smiles, it’s a bit shaky and Ten sits up a little straighter.

“Wait, are you doing what I think you’re doing?” He seems excited, it eases Johnny’s nerves over the whole ordeal.

“I got a job offer from an agency in Korea.” Ten practically vibrates in his seat, “You’re going to meet _them_ , right?”

Johnny nods, his leg begins to bounce, shaking the table with the force. “It was a big reason why I decided to take it.”

 “Shouldn’t you be like, talking me out of this or something? Telling me I shouldn’t travel halfway across the world to some foreign country I only visited twice when I was a child just to meet two strangers?” He blurts after a few seconds of silence.

Ten visibly softens seeing his friends nervous state, “Johnny, I just want you to be happy. That job was killing you and if going to Korea and finally meeting your soulmates is what you want with your life now, I will be behind you every step of the way.”

“And don’t call them strangers, they’ve been you boyfriends for about two years now.” Ten smacks his arm. Johnny rubs it, he probably deserved that.   

They move on to much lighter topics after that, Johnny thinks it’s Ten’s way of distracting him from thinking about it too hard and he’s grateful. It isn’t until later on that night, long after his meeting with Ten that he thinks back on what Ten had said.

 He doesn’t think he realized how much life was sucked out of him when he took on his current job. Twenty-year-old Johnny thought this job was his dream job, that he could have it all, putting his social life on the back-burner to further his career. Twenty-year-old Johnny also thought it was a good idea to drink nothing, but red bulls for two weeks straight and ended up hospitalized because he was dehydrated.

Now, at twenty-five Johnny wanted nothing more to be on the other side of the world with his two boyfriends. He wonders when his priorities shifted, perhaps it was two and a half years ago when it really hit him that Taeyong and Yuta were _it_ for him.

He feels the familiar tickling sensation traveling up his arm, starting at his wrist and ending wrapped around his elbow, that one was Taeyong. He typically didn’t draw anything too big unless he was feeling extra creative or he was about to get a shower.

The sensation starts again, this time on his right calf and ends about halfway up his thigh, that one was definitely Yuta. His drawings were always beautiful and intricate, but large. It was his way of getting his soulmates’ attention and it worked.

He sends off a good morning text to both of them, receiving a good night one back from Taeyong with a cute emoji, seconds later a facetime call from Yuta pops up on his screen. He accepts it, both Yuta and Taeyong filling his phone screen.

Johnny feels his heart speed up, both of them looking extremely disheveled probably having just woken up. Johnny opens his mouth at the adorable sight and Yuta wastes no time in teasing him.

“I know we’re cute, but I didn’t think we’d still leave you speechless.”

Johnny’s brain shuts down and his Korean is shaky as he responds. “With you two, I’m hopeless. You always leave me speechless and more.”

Yuta gapes like he wasn’t expecting his answer and Taeyong giggles quietly, both boys with pretty pink blushes adorning their face.

“Tell me what you both have planned for the day?”

Taeyong launches into a story about the lessons he has planned out for his third-grade class and Johnny is content to listen, adding in his two cents when applicable, but mainly letting his two lovers do the talking.

It isn’t until his eyes start to droop in the middle of Yuta’s story about the annoying customer he had to deal with the other day, that they finally decide to say goodnight.

“Youngho, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.” Taeyong chides softly. Johnny grunts and he hears both of his boyfriends giggle. “Don’t wanna leave you guys.” He mumbles and silence follows.

He cracks open an eye to peak at the screen and is met with both Taeyong’s and Yuta’s loving gaze. “We don’t want to leave you either, but we both have work and you need to rest.”

He sighs, “Love you, Yu. Love you, Yong.”

“We love you too, get some rest Youngho.”

Johnny feels a bit of loneliness as he ends the call, but a text message from Yuta is popping up a couple seconds later revealing a selfie of him and Taeyong. He smiles to himself and saves it to his camera roll before turning his phone off for the night.

Afterall, he had an important day tomorrow and a resignation later to draft up.

-+-

He’s twenty-two when hangul starts appearing on his arm. His Korean is very limited, only having spoken it at home, even then he’s still a bit lost at the fact that a grocery list just appeared on his arm. He frowns and scrubs at his wrist and frowns more when the letters don’t come off.

He watches mouth agape as another language appears, almost as if it was a response to the grocery list. The two (people?) continue the conversation, the letters traveling further up his arm. He grabs the sharpie resting on his desk and finds a clear patch of skin and writing a response to both of them.

_‘Hello, I’m at work could you please, just text each other or something??’_

There’s no response, Johnny feels a little relieved and a little freaked out. It’s a hell of a combination.

The peace doesn’t last long, the writing only seems to speed up after that, looking completely frantic with bits of broken English in the midst of it all.

Johnny asks for the rest of the day off and makes a mental note to stop by his mother’s house.

-+-

By the end of the week, he’s packed and has his flight booked, his parents promising to ship out more of his stuff when he manages to get an apartment for himself. He wasn’t necessarily on his own, his new employers having him set up in a hotel room for a couple of weeks.

“How are you feeling?” his mom asks, and Johnny really can’t describe it. He thinks he may be worried that this may not go right, Yuta and Taeyong won’t accept him when he gets there, or he’ll feel like an intruder in their relationship despite being apart of it for two years in every way except physically.

He feels excitement at the prospect of finally meeting his two lovers, finally being able to kiss them and take them on dates. Finally, being able to just _be_ with them, in their presence, surrounded in the warm feeling that the two always bring him.

“I…don’t know, mom. It’s complicated.” He answers honestly, trying to put the emotions he’s feeling into something coherent would probably take a couple of hours of rambling until he found the right words.

“Oh, my sweet baby. You’ve grown so well.” His mom stares at him teary-eyed, Johnny smiles at his mom’s sweet words and looks away, willing himself not to get choked up like his mother.

“Remember Youngho, no matter what happens we’ll always be proud of you and you will always have a home to come back to.” His father pulls him into a hug, his mother joins squeezing them together tightly.

It’s a nice thought to leave on, one that keeps him feeling content for the hours ahead.

-+-

Johnny realizes the one flaw in his plan about halfway through his flight to Seoul. His phone is inevitably on airplane mode and will be for the next eight hours because he’ll be damned if he’s paying for the expensive wifi, when he could just be reading his book instead.

That means he isn’t exactly able to text back both of his boyfriends when they text him.

He digs around in his messenger bag, looking for his spare pen and begins leaving doodles on his skin. It wasn’t the first time he ignored his phone in favor of focusing on other things, often times when he was swamped at work he would find a couple of seconds to doodle or write encouraging words on his skin, it was his way of letting Yuta and Taeyong know he was still alive and not to worry.

They often built off of his doodles when he did that and those tended to be his favorites. He had a whole album dedicated to art they left on each other’s bodies, ranging from Yuta’s cruder drawings to Taeyong’s cute stick-figure series he had going.

He watches fondly, as a kitten face is added to his skin and then, something phallic in shape.

**‘those were supposed to be cherries ;;’**

**_‘sure they were taeyongie~’_ **

Johnny giggles, writes back a few of his own comments signing them off with some hearts, before returning to his book.

He couldn’t wait to see them.

-+-

It’s 6 p.m. when he arrives in Seoul, he’s a bit dead on his feet but once he gets his suitcase he takes an Uber immediately to Taeyong’s and Yuta’s house. His phone is basically useless until he switches over to a new plan, so instead he tries to nap.

It’s a bit hard, he’s growing nervous at the thought of meeting his lovers and there are too many potholes for comfort. He gives up about halfway through, focusing on the way Seoul looks at night and snapping some images on his phone.

If his camera survived the trip he would very much like to come back to the heart of it and capture some shots. He doesn’t think he would mind shooting Taeyong or Yuta either, the pretty fluorescent lights shining on their faces, creating different hues.

He arrives at the apartment complex and tips the driver generously before he’s left alone.

A shaky sigh leaves his lips, this was it.

-+-

He hesitates, fist in the air ready to knock on the door. He triple checked the address, despite knowing it by heart having sent a few packages over the years. Now, the only thing separating the trio was a few feet and a knock on the door. Taeyong and Yuta didn’t even know, the surprise was going to be pulled off perfectly.

Fuck it.

He knocks.

He hears shuffling behind the door, possibly the sound of a spoon hitting a pot, and a faint, “Coming!”

Johnny prays the Duolingo owl doesn’t fail him now.

The locks on the door click and he grips his suitcase handles a little bit harder and then Yuta is in front of him.

Like _really_ in front of him.

They stare at each other for a second before Yuta launches himself into Johnny’s arms. He laughs and squeezes Yuta tight.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He mumbles into his chest. Johnny smiles softly, “Surprise.”

“Yuta, who was at the door?”

Taeyong finally shuffles into view, squeaking when he makes eye contact with Johnny.

“Hi, Yong.”

“Youngho.”

Johnny nods, not letting go of Yuta, and pulling him into the hug as well. This time the laughter bubbles out of him unwillingly, he feels as if he’s never felt more complete than he has standing in the hallway of an apartment complex in Seoul.

-+-

“How long are you staying?” Johnny bites back his smile, he had been waiting for this question.

After they had broken apart earlier, they had ushered him into their apartment. It was a bit weird seeing the apartment that was the background to his many facetime calls in person, but it felt just as homey as his apartment back in Chicago did.

It felt safe.

They were enjoying the food Taeyong and Yuta had prepared, he didn’t quite realize how hungry he was until the food was placed in front of him.

“Permanently. I got a job and a hotel room, so I’ll be here indefinitely.” Johnny stuffs another piece of meat in his mouth, not noticing the two share a look.

They chatter for the rest of dinner, about anything and everything, he wonders if it would be too selfish to ask if he could hold their hands or maybe even kiss them.

He freshens up after dinner, a shower sounding way too nice to his sleep-deprived brain. He slips into his comfy clothes and goes over the checklist he has prepared for tomorrow. He needs to check into his hotel and talk to his boss, after that he really needed to crack down on apartment hunting because as soon as he could find a permanent home the better and then he needed to find a way to message Ten and his parents—

“Youngho, you’ve been staring at yourself in the mirror for about five minutes now.” Taeyong’s soft voice snaps him out of his thoughts and smiles at him sweetly. “Thank you for saving me from my rambling brain, Yongie.”

“Do you guys have a spare bedroom that I can use for the night?” He asks, shuffling his feet on the hardwood floor.

“Spare bedroom?” Yuta asks, popping his head out from the main room. “Oh no, you’re not getting the spare bedroom. You’re sleeping with us.”

“I am?” He squeaks out and both of his soulmates nod. “Why did you think you wouldn’t be sharing a bed with us?”

“I didn’t know if I was allowed to.” He answers honestly, they had been cuddly since he arrived, but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.

Taeyong tugs on his shirt, pulling him down so they’re face to face, taking his cheeks in between his hands and making it to where his lips were puckered. “Now listen here Mr. Seo, we’re going to have to talk about this wishy-washy nonsense. We want you to be comfortable here, you’re a part of this relationship too.”

The words warm his heart as he focuses on the sparkles in Taeyong’s eyes. He looked so determined, it was cute. He glances down, finally noticing how close they were and Taeyong smiles before pressing their lips together.

“Hey, I want to be kissed too.” Yuta whines after they pull apart.

Johnny, of course, obliges.

-+-

“You’re going in the middle tonight.”

Johnny doesn’t fight the statement, more than happy to be sandwiched between his two smaller boyfriends, just eyes the bed skeptically before shrugging his shoulders. They would figure out a way to make it work.

He crawls into the bed, finding it only a little odd when the weight of his two boyfriends were pressed against it. It wasn’t a bad odd, more like it would take some getting used to considering he slept alone for the past three years.

Yuta takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, while Taeyong rests his head on his chest.  

“This is probably going to be way too warm in a couple of minutes, but I just want to appreciate it. Having you with us, you know?” Yuta mumbles, shoving his face into Johnny’s neck causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

Taeyong nods his agreement, “It feels more complete now that you’re here. Not that it didn’t before, it’s just we were missing a third of our trio.”

“I’m here now.”

“You’re here now.” Yuta repeats, pressing a kiss into his neck.  

Silence follows the affirmation, but the weight of travel hits him, and he finds his eyes drooping unwillingly. Johnny doesn’t really want to fall asleep, the past few hours felt a bit unreal and he’s a bit scared that he might wake up back in his old apartment in Chicago.

“I love you both. So much” He mumbles, eyes closed.

 “We love you too, Youngho.” Yuta responds, a second later “And I love you too Taeyongie.”

Taeyong giggles, “Love you too, both of my babies.” He makes sure to pinch both of their cheeks before settling back into his side.

Johnny lets the warmth envelop him, finally succumbing to sleep.

-+-

It’s a bit of a mess when he wakes up in the morning. He can feel the telltale pricks in his arms, signifying that they’re asleep and judging by the look of his boyfriends he isn’t going to be getting them back anytime soon. Yuta is drooling on his shoulder and Taeyong is half on his body, it shouldn’t be endearing, but it is. He manages to wiggle one arm free, using it to brush the hair out of Taeyong’s eyes, his nose twitching like a cat at the motion.

He turns his head and presses a kiss into Yuta’s hair, leaving his nose buried there. Yuta lets out a quiet snore in response and Johnny struggles to stifle his giggles.

“Youngho, shh.” Taeyong stares at him blearily, just long enough for him to whisper an apology before he’s dozing off again.

It’s a bit of a mess, but it’s his mess and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it even just a little bit! thank you for reading <3


End file.
